onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Igaram
| jname = イガラム | rname = Igaramu | ename = Igaram | first = Chapter 106; Episode 64 | affiliation = Alabasta; Baroque Works (former) | occupation = Captain of the Royal Guard; Frontier Agent (former) | epithet = Mr. 8; (ruse) | jva = Keiichi Sonobe | 4kids eva = David Wills | Funi eva = Rob Mungle }} Igaram is the captain of the Alabasta royal guard (captain of Alabasta security in the English dub) and the royal head chef. He aided Nefertari Vivi in infiltrating Baroque Works and took on the codename Mr. 8. He was partnered with Miss Monday. He is also the husband of Terracotta. Appearance Igaram is a tall man with a small red nose and has blonde hair in a style that resembles the wigs worn during the 16th and 17th centuries. Under the guise of Mr. 8, he dressed like a gentleman. Reflecting his codename Mr. 8, he has the number 8 at the tips of his collar. The curls in his hair also look similar to the number 8. After the timeskip Igaram was seen with a small mustache. He also sported a black coat, over a spotted light colored shirt, under a sash around his stomach, which is striped around the edges. Gallery Personality Igaram is extremely loyal to Vivi and he is prepared to give his life for her. He is also extremely worried about her when her life is threatened and in those cases can be very overprotective.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.13 Chapters 110,113 and Episodes 65-66, Igaram protects Princess Vivi and acts as a scapegoat so she can escape. Igaram has a unique way of speaking. Whenever his voice gets tired, he clears it by going "Ma~ma~ma~" ("Mi~mi~mi~" in the English manga) like an opera singer. Relationships Igaram takes very good care of Vivi to a point that he is like a second father to her. While taking the role as Mr. 8, Igaram acted as the superior to Vivi's cover identity of Miss Wednesday. Abilities and Powers As the head of the Alabasta Royal Guards, Igaram has command over the entire force under the Nefertari family. He would leave his position of power to Chaka when he is absent. As he is capable of becoming a frontier agent of Baroque Works, Igaram is considered to be a powerful fighter himself. He is also good with disguises. Weapons Igaram's abilities are based on firearms hidden in non-conspicuous places on his person. He fights with a saxophone that shoots bullets when played, and he also has small guns hidden in his hair that fire when he pulls on his neck tie. Attack List * : Igaram's attack using his saxophone. When he plays it, the saxophone fires a blast of bullets like a giant shotgun. In the 4Kids dub, it is mistakenly called Igarappappa. * : After pulling his necktie strings to expose the gun barrels hidden in the curls of his hair, he attacks by pulling the loops of his necktie to fire explosive bullets. According to Zoro, this technique (along with his rather unorthodox saxophone shotgun) makes Igaram seem like an action figure. History Past He and Princess Vivi infiltrated Baroque Works and manage to become Frontier Agents in order to learn the organization's true boss and objectives. He was known as Mr. 8 by most of Baroque Works before being exposed. Whiskey Peak Arc While acting as Baroque Works agents, Igaram and Vivi tried to capture the Straw Hat Pirates, but Zoro proves to be a tough opponent to capture. During the fight, Igaram and Vivi received an unexpected visit of Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine who exposed them as captain of the guard and princess of Alabasta.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.13 Chapter 113 and Episode 65, The true identities of Mr. 8 and Miss Wednesday are revealed. After he and Vivi were found out, he dressed up as Vivi to act as a decoy while the Straw Hats helped Vivi get back to Alabasta after Igaram begged them to save her. But Nico Robin (Miss All Sunday at the time) blew up his ship and he was presumed dead.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.13 Chapters 113-114 and Episode 67, Miss Sunday blows up Igaram's ship. Alabasta Arc After the defeat of Crocodile, Igaram is seen alive and well in Nanohana (which appears to be what Robin intended). He finally caught up with the rebellion carrying a witness, Kappa, who saw Mr. 2 Bon Kurei remove his disguise as Nefertari Cobra, the king of Alabasta, proof that the rebellion was started by Baroque Works and not by the king. He was again seen posing as Vivi, during a speech to the people of Alabasta, so she could sneak away secretly to say goodbye to the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.23 Chapter 211 and Episode 324, Igaram appears in Alabasta. In a filler scene in the Rainbow Mist Arc, he is seen placing Rainbow Mist Volume X on a shelf in Alabasta. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Igaram is seen again noticing that, on the new wanted posters after the events of Enies Lobby, Robin has joined the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.45 Chapter 439 and Episode 127, Igaram is shown discussing about Nico Robin joining the Straw Hat crew. Post-War Arc After Luffy's second appearance in Marineford, Igaram is seen with King Nefertari Cobra in the throne room as he is informed that the pirates that were attacking the country are driven out. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Igaram is seen with Pell and Chaka as they are being fitted for new clothes for the upcoming Reverie. He is showing them the story about the Straw Hats, laughing as he points it out to them. He is later seen standing by Cobra's bedside, smiling as the king reads the newspaper. Trivia *He and his partner in Baroque Works have a "deception" theme. Miss Monday dressed in a nun costume that hid her muscular body and Igaram had guns hidden in the rolls of his hair and in his saxophone. References Site Navigation ca:Igaram Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Baroque Works Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Alabasta Characters